


Underwar - An Undertale Sequel

by Kimber_Prime



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddles, Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Loss, Love, Peace, Rescue, relationships, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-06-02 00:36:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 9,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6543274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimber_Prime/pseuds/Kimber_Prime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The monsters have been freed from the Underground and are about to make contact with the surface. Will the humans accept monsters, or will events take a more dire turn?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Light of Day

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys this is my first time writing any sort of story so I hope you guys enjoy it!

The sound was deafening, coming from the unfamiliar weapon the human was holding. Everyone flinched at the sound as the bullet flew through the air but noone was able to react in time to stop it. Moments later, Asgore fell to the ground, bleeding.

"I..l-lo..ve...y...o..u...To..r..i..." He gasped, struggling with every breath and holding his hand to his chest...

Toriel called out his name, right before he turned to dust.

\---4 hours earlier---

It’s a beautiful day outside. Birds are singing, flowers are blooming, and Sans couldn’t remember the last time he felt this happy.

They were finally standing in the sunlight.

The forest he was walking through was turning from winter to spring, snow slowly melting on the ground and small flowers growing underneath the trees. The ground sparkled in the afternoon sun. 

Sans looked over at his brother walking beside him. Papyrus was trying his best to refrain from running ahead after it took everyone a long time to catch up with him to begin with.

“ISN’T THIS EXCITING SANS?” He says looking down at him. “WE’RE FINALLY ON THE SURFACE!”

“Sure is bro.”

“AND I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL MAKE A FANTASTIC FIRST IMPRESSION TO THE HUMANS!”

He smiles up at his bro. Can’t blame him for his excitement; everyone in the Underground had been looking to this moment for a long, long time, and to be honest, Sans had started doubting that they’d ever get to this point.

He'd eventually stopped caring about getting to the surface completely and had learned to be happy with what he had as long as everyone else was safe, but now that they were actually up there he realised that being here truly did make him happy. 

He looks around at the others walking behind him. Frisk is holding Toriels’ hand while trying to step in the faint footsteps Sans left behind in the melting snow, giving him a smile when they notice him looking at them.

Asgore is walking on Frisk’s other side, sharing a small smile with Toriel. She hadn't quite forgiven him yet, but they were working on it. Sans personally thinks that Frisk also had a part to play in that since she took quite a liking to him and forgave him for everything he did.

Sans turns back around to face the way they’re going and looks at the last member of the party. 

Undyne is walking slightly ahead of everyone, not quite trusting humans yet. She has however donned her casual clothes and a leather jacket instead of her battle armour. It would have been too hot out here in the sun for it anyway, but they mainly didn’t want to freak out humans even more than they’d undoubtedly already be at the sight of monsters.

Alphys had stayed behind with Mettaton to watch over all the monsters while the group went to make contact with the humans. They’d go back to get them once things were sorted on the surface. 

Life was only going to get better from here. Right?

“SANS, WHAT ARE YOU THINKING ABOUT?” Papyrus’ voice cut through his thoughts.

“Hmm?”

“YOU’RE BEING AWEFULLY QUIET BROTHER. ARE YOU ALRIGHT? YOU’RE NOT SLEEPWALKING ARE YOU? THIS IS NO TIME FOR THAT!”

“Na, I’m awake bro. No way I’m sleeping through this, and don’t worry I’m fine. I’m just... happy.”

“NYEH HEH HEH! I AM GLAD TO HEAR THAT BROTHER. I...”

A sudden noise from up ahead made Papyrus’ voice fade into silence. The sound of something thudding against wood, and the sound of voices.


	2. Human Perspective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to meet some humans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I appologise that this chapter is just about humans but I wanted to give them a bit of an introduction. Our Undertale friends will be back in the next chapter. =)

*Thud*

She watched as the arrow hit the bull’s-eye next to her previous two arrows. This was too easy she thought to herself.

“Wow Kimber, you’re so good at this!” Kimber looked over at the voice's owner, Jess. She was standing beside her, smiling shyly.

“I’ve practiced a lot, and don’t undersell yourself” Kimber said looking over at Jess' target a few meters to the right of hers. “You’ve hit the target with most of your arrows”.

“No bull’s-eyes though” Jess commented with a slight frown.

Kimber gave the girl a friendly tap on the shoulder. “Hey, if you keep practising you’ll hit them every time as well”. 

Kimber flicked her hair back. It was short and blond but a few strands had a habit of getting in her eyes. It was much worse for Jess since she had long blond hair and the wind kept whipping it everywhere when she didn't have it tied back. They were both wearing dark green shorts and black tank tops, standard gear for cadets to wear during their break. 

She turned around to face the camp behind her.

They were living with the army, Jess training to be a medic, and Kimber training as a scout. Jess is always so shy and timid, but it is her passion to help those who are injured so she overcomes her fears when needed. 

Kimber also wanted to help people, but in a different way. Healing people wasn’t her strength; she'd always been good with getting around unnoticed and was very agile. 

They both grew-up an orphans with their parents dying when they were young. Jess could fainty remember her parents but Kimber couldn't remember hers at all. When they'd died both girls been put into an orphanage and lived there for most of her childhood; Kimber arrived there first with Jess coming a few weeks later. That was where they met and soon became best friends.

When they were both old enough to start living on their own they were approached by a man named Matt Crosby. He offered them a new life as an experimental squad in the army; training recruits from a much younger age than normal.

Neither girl had anywhere else to go, so despite their reluctance they agreed. They knew they could always count on each other so that gave them some comfort making this decision.

Life at the camp had been horrible to begin with; the new recruits weren’t exactly treated nicely and the work was exhausting. Luckily things had gotten better once they’d been assigned to their training groups.

It still wasn’t great, but they had nothing before coming here so they’re grateful for all that they have been given. They were in no position to complain. 

Looking out past the tents Kimber could see the distant mountains with the sun shining high above them and birds flying before them. If only she could go there she'd thought to herself. Such an amazing view...

“Kimber!”

“What!?” She started, Jess’s voice breaking into her daydream and giving her a fright.

“I was talking to you but you weren’t responding”

“Sorry. I was daydreaming.” she said with a smile. “Want to get back to practise?”

“Yeah sounds good”.

Kimber watched as Jess pulled back her bowstring and took aim. She’s very strong for someone who looks so fragile.

*Twang!* *Thud!* It hits the target, but barely.

“Haha! Can’t even hit the bullseye from a few meters away. This is why girls should not be using weapons”. They both turned around to face the owner of the voice. Josh, the camp jerk.

“It’s a sport for fun jerk" Kimber retorts. "Besides, I bet I could beat you easy at it”.

“Pff I doubt that”.

Kimber raises her eyebrow at him before quickly grabbing three arrows, running back a couple of meters, and in quick succession firing all of them right into the bullseye.

“Wanna bet?” She says to him with a smile.

“Whatever” he mumbles and stomps off.

“Ignore him Jess, he’s a jerk. Let’s keep going ok?”

“Alright, and thanks for getting Josh of my back by the way” she says with a smile.  
   
Jess pulls back to fire again while Kimber glanced back to make sure Josh had gone.

*Twang!*

The arrow flies forward, missing the target and flying off into the distance.

“Aww dammit” Jess says. “I’m going to have to go find that now. I don’t want to get into trouble for losing it”.

“Hey don’t worry about it" Kimber tells her while putting a hand on the smaller girl's shoulder. "Keep practising on one of the targets facing to the right while I go look for it. That way you won’t hit me if you miss.”

“Really? Thanks so much!” 

“Haha, you’re very welcome Jess! I’ll be back soon!” Kimber shouted back at Jess as she slowly jogged off.

She felt good just running free through the grass and bush. It was the closest thing she’d felt to freedom in a while.

Looking ahead the bush and trees were becoming thicker, but still no sign of Jess’s arrow. It must have flown pretty far Kimber thinks to herself. She picks up her speed and starts running ahead. Glancing back Jess had already dissapeared behind the vegetation and Kimber could no longer see the archery clearing.

Suddenly a bird taking flight on her right draws her attention, causing her to miss the branch in front of her and tripping over it while running flat out. 

She is sent flying forward through the bushes, crashing into something hard at full force.


	3. Fight or Flight

“SANS, WHERE DID THIS COME FROM?” Papyrus asks while looking at the arrow lying at the base of a tree. It had hit the tree causing the thudding noise they'd heard just before, but lacked the power to embed itself in the trunk.

“AN ARROW!?” Undyne says, or more accurately shouts. “ARE THEY ATTACKING US!?”

“No-one has seen us yet Undyne. It’s most likely just an accident that it ended up near us”. Toriel reasoned. “I’ve heard that some humans shoot bows for fun”.

“WAIT, DO YOU HEAR THAT?” Papyrus asks.

Everyone went silent. A voice was calling out. “...ss! ... soon!”. A few moments later they could hear the sound of footsteps crunching in the snow and twigs getting closer. Someone was running towards them.

“Sounds like someone is coming this way” Sans tells the others.

“OH HOW EXCITING” says Papyrus in an as quiet voice as he can manage. He moves closer to the bush blocking their view, trying to get a look at who is out there.

Sans reaches out to pull him back when something explodes out of the bush and slams into Papyrus. He falls backwards onto the ground with whatever just appeared on his chest. 

Undyne prepares herself for battle, Frisk looks on curiously, and the rest of them just stare in shock at the sudden appearance.

“Oww....” Kimber says as she begins picking herself off Papyrus. 

She’s not a child like Frisk Sans notes to himself, but rather a young adult. She seems disorientated, not even realising that she crashed head-first into a skeleton and is now sitting on his lap. 

Asgore gently pushes Undyne’s spear hand down, and she lets it vanish.

“WOWIE HUMAN! YOU MADE QUITE THE ENTRANCE THERE!” Papyrus tells Kimber.

Kimber raises a hand to quickly touch her head where she impacted with Papyrus’ chest and rubs her eyes before looking up. Looking straight at Papyrus’ face smiling at her, she quickly snaps out of her confusion which is replaced by fear. Within half a second she almost flies backwards off his lap. 

Sitting down she looks at the group in front of her. Should I run, are they dangerous, and should I fight, are just some of the thoughts running through Kimber's mind staring at them with wide blue eyes.

“DO NOT BE ALARMED HUMAN!” Papyrus says as he sits up. “I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, AM HERE TO BECOME YOUR GOOD FRIEND!” 

“Hey kid” Sans tells them. “I know this is weird and that you’ve probably never seen anything like us but we’re not going to hurt you”.

“It’s alright my child” Toriel says with a smile. “We won’t harm you”.

“We only wish to live in peace with the humans” Asgore adds on from next to Toriel.

Frisk walks around both of them and stands in front of Asgore.

Kimber gets up a little and gets into a crouching position, being ready to run or fight if needed, but also wanting to find out who these strange figures are. She's about to ask them a question when Undyne decides to summon her spear again and giving Kimber a warning look, worried that she might attack them.

Seeing that breaks Kimber's confidence, and before anyone can stop her she runs.


	4. Flight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first encounter with Kimber didn't end too well. Now they must try set it right.

"Kid, wait!" Sans yells at them, following through the bush Kimber fled through.

Spotting the girl he used his blue magic to stop her and she fell to the ground. He realised his mistake the second he made it. 

How were they supposed to win her trust if they were chasing her and trying to prevent her from escaping? It was too late to turn back now though.

Kimber stuggled against whatever was pinning her down but she couldn't shake it off. Sans was slowly approaching her and at the same time Undyne, Papyrus, and Asgore came out of the bush behind him.

"Kid, calm down. I shouldn't have grabbed you like that and I'm sorry, but we just want to talk".

Unable to escape, Kimber did the only thing she could still do; she screamed, as loud as she could, right at Sans.

The sound caught him off guard, and his blue magic faltered. Kimber got up and ran before he could pin her down again.

"GET BACK HERE PUNK!" Undyne yelled after her and gave chase.

"Undyne no!" Asgore yelled after her. "We're trying to make peace not scare everyone!"

"SANS? ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" Papyrus asks his brother while kneeling down beside him.

"I'm fine Pap, but you better catch up with Undyne before she does something stupid".

Papyrus nods and takes off after Kimber and Undyne. Meanwhile Asgore approaches Sans. "If we can sort out this mess, we are not taking Undyne with us next time".

"Agreed" Sans says. "I'm going after them by the way. I might not be as fast but I don't want to leave Papyrus running around out here in this unfamilair place". He took off running as fast as he could manage before Asgore could stop him.

Asgore watched him go before heading back to where Toriel and Frisk were waiting.

Meanwhile Undyne was running ahead at full speed, following the trail Kimber left behind in the melting snow.

Undyne had started to regret the way she acted. The human hadn't done anything wrong and her being overcautious had caused them to run.

"HEY HUMAN" she yelled out "I'M SORRY FOR SCARING YOU! I DIDN'T MEAN TO, BUT I HAD TO MAKE SURE YOU WEREN'T GOING TO HURT ANYONE!"

She suddenly noticed that the footprints in the snow had stopped. Searching the area she managed to find them again, but it had cost her some time. 

"UNDYNE!" A voice called out.

"I'M HERE PAPYRUS!" Undyne shouted back.

Papyrus came running out of the bush and followed Undyne as she took off again.

"UNDYNE, WE'RE TRYING TO BEFRIEND THE HUMANS, NOT CAPTURE THEM!" Papyrus told her.

"*Sigh* I know Papyrus" she said in a normal voice. "I screwed up but now I have no choice but to try catch up with her and explain. If she gets to other humans and causes a panic we will be in really big trouble".

Papyrus stayed silent and just kept running besides Undyne.

Kimber had bought herself some time by using overhanging branches and small patches of snowless grass to cover some ground without leaving a trail, but then ran again.

She didn't really have a plan, but she couldn't run back towards camp. Jess was in that direction, alone. She couldn't risk them possibly being hostile and hurting her friend. 

So instead she ran sideways, parallel to the area Jess was in. She could loop around once she either lost her followers or got away far enough to avoid the archery clearing.

Undyne had called after her, but she couldn't quite trust it. She'd made a spear appear out of thin air! She needed to get help and then they could figure out what was going on.

Suddenly a voice started calling her name. "Kimber! Kimber!"

"Jess!" She calls back and spotted her appearing over the hill crest to her left.

"Kimber I heard you scream what's going on?!" She said running towards Kimber.

"Jess run! Get out of here! They're coming!" Kimber yells at her as she continues running.

"What?! Who is coming?!" Jess asks.

Sounds of persuit were starting to catch up. Kimber could hear branches snapping behind them. She knew it was too late to make Jess run away now. They'd spot her for sure.

"Jess keep running and meet me across the ravine! Don't ask why" Kimber added on when Jess started to ask her another question, "trust me please!?"

Kimber had slowed down and Jess was now running beside her. She gave Kimber a quick nod and took off, heading slightly further to the left than where Kimber was heading.

Kimber had come to a complete stop now and was waiting for her persuers to get closer. She wanted them to see her and not Jess. As soon as they got close enough she took off again.

"There!" Undyne pointed at Kimber as she ran.

"THERE'S ANOTHER HUMAN UP THERE!" Papyrus told Undyne and they both glanced at Jess.

"I'll go after that new human, you get the other one" Undyne says. "I scared that first girl so you'll probably have a better chance at calming her down".

Papyrus gave a quick nod and took off after Kimber, while Undyne diverted to go after Jess.

"Damn it" Kimber said to herself when she noticed Undyne pulling off. There was nothing she could do about it though, Papyrus was faster than Kimber and he was catching up to her.

There was no way he could outrun him and he was too close behind her too try lose him like she had with Undyne for a while. She only had one idea, and it was going to be risky.

Up ahead was a ravine. During the warmer months a small waterfall ran down into it, but during winter the water often formed ice bridges. They were usually thin and very unstable so crossing them was a huge risk.

She had no better plan though. She was going to attempt crossing one and hoped that the skeleton would not follow her. If Jess managed to get away she would meet her on the other side. 

There was a safe crossing not too far from here that she would use to get to the meeting point. 

Papyrus was running full stride, quickly making up ground as he chased Kimber.

"HUMAN, PLEASE WAIT!" He called after her. "I MEAN YOU NO HARM!"

She took a quick glance back at him, but kept running. It was getting harder to see as they kept running down. There was a thick fog starting to roll into the valley and the temperature was dropping fast.

Kimber could feel the air getting colder, but right now the exertion was keeping her warm. She knew that if she stopped she would be freezing in her inadequate clothing that was now soaked with her sweat.

Papyrus kept running after her at full force, but suddenly the scene before him changed. There were no longer any trees or shrubs around. The ground ahead was a sheet of white, with what looked like a giant crack running through the middle.

The ravine.

Kimber kept running right for it. There was no way anyone could jump the ravine, but she spotted an ice bridge right ahead of her and made a beeline for it.

"HUMAN STOP!" Papyrus called out seeing what her plan was. "YOU COULD GET HURT, IT'S NOT SAFE!"

She didn't stop and ran straight onto the ice bridge with papyrus right behind her. It started creaking dangerously loud. 

Kimber took a glance down, it was a giant drop. If she fell she'd almost certainly die.

As they got to the middle of the bridge cracks started to appear.

Less than a second later, the bridge collapsed.


	5. Collapse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Has Papyrus made a grave mistake by chasing the human?

Papyrus’s yell rang through the air and brought Undyne to a stand still.

“PAPYRUS!?” She yelled out, and when she got no response she ran towards what she thought was the source of the initial cry. “PAPYRUS!”

Papyrus was hanging onto the last remains of the ice bridge near the ravine edge. He’d been too far away from the side to make the jump and had only just managed to grab the ledge.

Kimber had been lucky. She managed to grab the side of the ravine and pull herself up, but the ledge Papyrus was hanging onto was unstable and pulling himself up could cause it to collapse.

She was looking back at the scene with a conflicted mind; she could get away now, he couldn’t follow her, but at the same time she couldn’t just leave him hanging there, about to fall to his death at any second.

“HUMAN” Papyrus said, “PLEASE HELP ME”.

She walked to the edge to take a closer look at what she could do and immediately saw the fear in Papyrus' expression, but at that moment Undyne came running from the opposite side of the ravine. She spotted Papyrus hanging there with Kimber right above him, and she feared that she might be attacking him.

Summoning her spears and throwing them at Kimber she shouted “GET AWAY FROM HIM!”

Kimber jumped to the side, narrowly dodging the projectiles. She glanced back Papyrus and then Undyne before making a run for it, tears in her eyes. If he died it would be her fault she was thinking to herself.

“PAPYRUS! HOLD ON!” Undyne was shouting at him as she desperately looked for a way to help him. She couldn’t see a way across the ravine but she couldn’t help him from this side.

“UNDYNE!” Papyrus called out trying to stop Undyne from launching another assault at the fleeing Kimber. “THE HUMAN WASN’T TRYING TO HARM ME! I TRIED TO FOLLOW THEM AND THE BRIDGE COLLAPSED!”

Undyne realised that she had screwed up yet again, and this time it could cost Papyrus his life.

Meanwhile Kimber hadn’t truly left. She was hiding a little way off behind a small shrub, her conscious not letting her just leave Papyrus there.

She could see Papyrus slowly losing his grip on the ice and Undyne was helpless to assist from her current position.

Suddenly someone tapped on her shoulder and she spun around wide-eyed. Jess had found her and Kimber quickly embraced the other girl.

“Kimber, are you alright?” She asked in a quiet voice, noticing Undyne standing not too far away. 

“Yeah I’m alright, but that skeleton that was chasing me is in trouble and that... fish... threw spears at me”. Kimber says back while gesturing back towards the ravine. “I’ve got to help him, or he’s going to fall”. 

Kimber places a hand on the other girls' shoulder. “You stay here until I call for you, but if they turn hostile on me run to the camp and get help ok?”

Jess nods, a scared look on her face. Kimber was her best, possibly only, friend. She did not want to loose her, but she also knew that there's no way to talk Kimber out of something once she's set her mind to it.

Kimber takes a deep breath, turns back towards Papyrus and Undyne, and prepares to run. Run towards the spears and the ravine to help someone who was chasing her mere moments before.

Papyrus’ hand has been slowly slipping off the ice, and by now he was barely holding on. Undyne had run a small distance to either side of where Papyrus hung, trying to find a way to get across and help him, but she’d been unsuccessful. She’d also tried embedding her spears in the ice to give Papyrus something to climb up with but they wouldn’t stay in place.

Now it was too late to do anything, he’d fall at any second. Undyne felt dead inside. Papyrus was her friend, and it was her job to protect everyone, yet she was helpless to help him here. She was going to watch him fall to his death, and she couldn't stop it.

Papyrus could feel his hand slipping off the ice and he couldn’t find a good grip anywhere. He got scared, realising that he was about to fall. 

He couldn’t help but think of Sans rather than himself, his brother would be devastated if he died. He knew the nightmares that he’d had about it, but to have it become reality?

Desperately trying to hold on for his life, and for Sans, Papyrus looked back at Undyne. There was nothing she could do anymore, it was too late.

Papyrus could hear Undyne call out, but he wasn't focusing on her... He had lost his grip.

Papyrus’ hand slipped off the ice. He was falling.


	6. Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Papyrus survive his ordeal?

Kimber saw Papyrus' hand slipping further, and knew he would fall at any second.

Taking a last long breath she sprinted back towards the ravine.

Undyne noticed her as soon as she stepped out from her hiding spot, but she made no move to stop her. 

"PLEASE HELP HIM!" Undyne shouted at the girl.

Kimber was suprised by her exclamation but kept running. It wasn't far to get to Papyrus but she had no time left. Running full out she dived towards Papyrus, one hand reaching out to him and the other aiming for a holdfast for her to hold onto.

Papyrus slipped off the ledge.

Kimber's hand closed around his wrist.

Papyrus had shut his eyes when he fell but now he opened them again to look at what had saved him.

The weight of Papyrus falling almost dragged Kimber off the edge with him, with the crack in the ice that she'd wedged her hand into being the only thing keeping her from falling. Her legs had been pulled around and were lying over the side of the ravine, and her chest was also hanging over the ledge.

Papyrus was filled with hope at the sight of the human. She'd come back despite the fact that he had chased her and that Undyne had attacked her, and that brought a tear to his eyes. His joy didn't last long though as he noticed that she was now in trouble herself.

Kimber had managed to swing her legs up and around to give her more grip, but she couldn't pull Papyrus up by herself. He was too heavy and she had no leverage.

"JESS!!" Kimber shouted out. "I NEED YOUR HELP!"

The girl came dashing out of the bush and ran towards Kimber. Undyne was on edge, but she didn't make a move to stop her.

"GREETINGS OTHER HUMAN" Papyrus suddenly said addressing Jess.

Jess seemed a bit shocked at the greeting considering his current position, but she gave Papyrus a quick smile as she bent down to grab Kimber.

"He's too heavy for me to pull up by myself" Kimber told the other girl. "Grab his other hand and we'll pull him up together".

Kneeling down Jess reached down to grab Papyrus' other hand, and he reached upwards to grab hers. Once Jess was ready both girls started to pull.

Slowly they made progress until Kimber was able to put her legs under her and pull harder. They got Papyrus' arms onto the ledge before grabbing his shoulders and arms to pull him up the rest of the way.

Once he was safely on the ledge both Kimber and Jess took a step back, but they made sure to keep Papyrus between them and Undyne.

"WOWIE. THANK YOU FOR COMING BACK HUMANS" Papyrus said in a quieter voice than usual, still being shaken from what had just happened. "I APOLOGISE FOR CHASING AND SCARING YOU. LET ME INTRODUCE MYSELF: I, AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS!"

Both girls giggled a little at his introduction, their fear of the skeleton melting away.

"AND THAT" Papyrus continued while gesturing across the ravine "IS MY GOOD FRIEND UNDYNE".

Undyne had been sitting on her knees, the sheer relief of seeing Papyrus safe made her sit down for a bit, but as soon as she heard Papyrus mention her name she stood up again. 

Neither of the humans looked that happy to see her, but she knew that was her own fault and didn't blame them. She was impressed at the courage they showed though, running back to the ones who had chased and attacked them to help.

She raised her hand slightly as a small gesture of thanks, before looking down at her feet in shame of what she had almost caused.

Kimber let out a sigh of relief. Everything seemed to be ok for the moment. 

"Kimber your hand!" Jess suddenly exlaimed. 

Looking down Kimber saw that her left hand was covered in blood and a large cut was running across her hand. She hadn't even felt it before but now it was starting to hurt. Looking down at where she'd grabbed to ice to stop herself from falling she noticed it was also stained red. 

"HUMAN YOU ARE HURT?!" Papyrus asked with a worried expression.

"I hadn't even noticed till now..." Kimber mumbled softly. She ripped off a piece of her tank top and wrapped it around her hand, tucking the end underneath the makeshift bandage. "I'm alright Papyrus, it's not that bad".

She gave Papyrus a small smile before walking around him.

"Uhm, Undyne?" Kimber called out across the ravine. "There's a safe way to cross the ravine to your left. As long as you can promise that you will not to try kill us we'll head there as well."

"I promise" Undyne called back. "I was wrong to attack you and it almost got Papyrus killed".

Kimber nodded before looking over at Jess. The girl was shivering and Kimber was also starting to feel the cold. They needed to get moving.

"It's this way" she said to Papyrus before leading him and Jess towards the safe crossing.

They walked in silence for a little bit before Kimber asked Papyrus the questions that were on both girl's minds: "So, where did you come from, and why are you here?"


	7. Introductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus has been rescued. Now it's time for our new human friends to meet the rest of the Underground gang.

Sans had heard Papyrus' cry from far away and he dashed towards the noise.

"Oh god, please no..." He was saying quietly to himself as he ran. He was extremely tired, not used to this much exertion but he wasn't going stop while Papyrus could be in trouble.

Suddenly he also heard Undyne call out. Calling up his power he teleported towards the noise, but he didn't get very far, only travelling a couple of meters. He was too exhausted to use his magic.

"PAPYRUS!" He called out as loud as he could manage, but there was no response. He kept running forward.

At that moment Undyne appeared from the bush ahead of him. She hadn't seen him and was walking side-on towards his left.

"*Huff*, Undyne" he said in his normal voice, and she turned around to face him.

"Sans, are you alright!?" Undyne asked in an alarmed voice. "You look like you're about to collapse".

"I'm *huff* fine Undyne, but Papyrus... *huff* is he...?"

"He's fine" Undyne interrupted. "I'm heading to meet him now."

Sans slowly walked down to where Undyne was and together they set off again. 

"What happened?" He asked Undyne.

Undyne hesitated for a moment and looked at her feet as they walked. "He was chasing the human and got into trouble" she finally said "and because of me he nearly got hurt, possibly killed..."

Sans was about to ask her for more details when a voice called out "SANS, BROTHER!"

Looking over to their right Undyne and Sans could see Papyrus emerging from the vegetation.

"Papyrus" Sans said with relief flooding through him, and Papyrus moved in to hug his brother.

"FEAR NOT BROTHER! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, AM FINE!" he said while lifting Sans off the ground in his tight embrace. 

Sans hugged his brother back, and was about to fall asleep in his arms when Papyrus turned back to face the way he had come.

"IT IS ALRIGHT HUMANS! THIS IS MY BROTHER SANS!" He called out, and shorlty after the two humans stepped out from behind the bush. Sans recognised the girl who'd crashed into Papyrus earlier, but the other one was new. Kimber was looking at him with suspicion in her eyes.

"Welp, nice to meet you. As Papyrus said the name's Sans". He said addressing the humans from Papyrus' shoulder.

"Hello, I'm Kimber and this is my friend Jess". Kimber told him.

"It's nice to meet you" Jess added on.

Sans gave them both a small nod before turning to Kimber. "Hey, I'm sorry for grabbing you earlier. That was rude of me, and I should not have done it".

"It's fine" Kimber said with a shrug "I shouldn't have run to begin with."

"Sorry for scaring you punk". Undyne added quietly, a concept that Sans thought was impossible for her.

Sans looked down at the humans again and noticed Kimber's hand. 

"You hurt kid?" He asks her.

"It's nothing, just cut myself on some ice" Kimber replies looking down at her hand and then back at Sans who gives her a small nod.

"HUMANS, LETS HEAD BACK TO THE OTHERS SO YOU CAN MEET EVERYONE! NYEH HEH HEH!" Papyrus exclaimed with a huge grin.

Both girls were slightly nervous and glanced at each other, but they agreed. The whole group started walking back up the hill and backtracking their path.

Sans was about to fall asleep again but he wanted to know something first.

"Hey bro..?" he asked in a sleepy voice.

"YES SANS?"

"What exactly happened?"

"AH IT WAS MY OWN FAULT BROTHER. KIMBER HERE WAS TRYING TO GET AWAY BY RUNNING OVER A THIN ICE BRIDGE AND I FOLLOWED THEM. THE BRIDGE ENDED UP COLLAPSING WHEN WE WERE BOTH IN THE MIDDLE OF IT".

Sans gave Papyrus a shocked look.

"NYEH HEH HEH, IT WAS FINE BROTHER!" Papyrus continued after noticing his expression. "I MANAGED TO GRAB ONTO A LEDGE AND BOTH HUMANS PULLED ME UP! DO NOT WORRY, I AM COMPLETELY UNHARMED!"

"You left out the part where I threw spears at Kimber and chased her off, nearly resulting in you falling down had she not come back with her friend". Undyne added on with an angry yet sad expression on her face.

"It's fine Undyne" Kimber said quietly. "You didn't kill Jess or me, and Papyrus didn't fall down. Everything worked out in the end".

"Yeah Undyne" Jess said while looking at the warrior. "Don't blame yourself, besides it seems like everyone made mistakes today".

"Thanks punks" Undyne said while looking at the two girls. "Nice dodge by the way Kimber".

Kimber was shocked for a moment at the sudden compliment but she started blushing almost immediately which made Jess, Undyne and, Papyrus laugh. Sans had falled asleep in Papyrus' arms already.

"Is he asleep?" Jess asked quietly.

"HYEH HEH HEH!" Papyrus laughed. "YES SANS IS KNOWN FOR FALLING ASLEEP VERY SUDDENLY! HE IS EXTREMELY LAZY AND EVEN TAKES NAPS FOR 8 HOURS OR LONGER DURING THE NIGHT!"

"Isn't that simply sl..." Jess started but stopped when she saw Undyne giving her a 'don't ask' look. She giggled instead.

"So how much do you punks know about us?" Undyne asked.

"Papyrus said you came from the Underground after being trapped there for ages and that you are now trying to make peace with the humans" Kimber said. "So it seems we know the very basic story but no details".

"To be honest that explanation gave me more questions than answers" Jess whispered to Undyne so that Papyrus couldn't hear.

Undyne smiled at the girls. "Asgore will probably be the best one to fill you in. We're heading back to meet him now."

"Was Asgore with you when I crashed into Papyrus?" Kimber asked, earning a smile from Papyrus.

"HE SURE WAS HUMAN!" Papyrus answered. "HE WAS THE LARGEST WHITE FLUFFY MONSTER WHO TOLD YOU THAT WE CAME TO MAKE PEACE!".

Kimber nodded softly while remembering what the monster looked like. She'd had a good look at him, but she'd been in a panic so she couldn't recall everything.

"Why would Asgore be the best one to tell us your history?" Jess asked Papyrus.

"WELL HUMAN, THAT'S BECAUSE HE IS OUR KING OF COURSE!" He said with a huge grin.

Both girls glanced at each other, suddenly a lot more nervous. They were going to be the first humans to meet the king of monsters? Well not quite the first since Kimber recalled seeing a younger child with them. She also felt embarrased, she'd run away from him after all.

"Hey punk!" Undyne said to Kimber after she'd noticed the girl drooping her head at the mention of Asgore being king. "You had every reason to run away from us before. Don't feel bad about it!"

Kimber smiled a little, and then looked ahead. The area where she ran into the monsters initially was just ahead.

"Welp, looks like we're here" Sans suddenly said from Papyrus' shoulder, causing both girls to jump a bit. They weren't expecting him to be awake. 

Papyrus lowered his brother to the ground. Sans still looked very tired but at least he had rested a bit.

"Well, let's introduce you to our King." Sans said as he walked ahead.


	8. Calm Before the Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything is going alright with both monsters and humans, but as they say: there is calm before the storm.

Asgore and Toriel had been very kind to the humans when they arrived. Kimber had apologised for running away but neither of the monsters blamed her.

Toriel had healed Kimber's hand when she'd noticed the makeshift bandage. Jess had been starting at the procedure and results with wide eyes, while Kimber simply couldn't stop looking at where the wound had been seconds ago.

There was only a faint scar left and she felt no pain. Kimber thanked Toriel and Jess wanted to ask a million questions, but both girls agreed to listen to what Asgore had to say before asking anything.

After introductions Asgore had given both humans a more detailed version of monster history.

“So now we are here to make peace with the humans, so that we can finally live on the surface” Asgore finished and Kimber scratched her head. Everyone was sitting down in the small clearing, hidden from view from any other nearby humans by the bushline Kimber initially fell through.

“Wow that’s quite a history” she says. 

“So what’s your plan for being accepted into human society?” Jess asks.

“WE ARE GOING TO TALK TO YOUR LEADERS AND SHOW THEM THAT WE MEAN NO HARM.” Papyrus says. “THEN WE CAN LIVE AMONGST YOU IN PEACE.”

“No offence, but you guys didn’t pick a good place to go for diplomacy." Kimber says looking over at Asgore "The experimental army group we live with is just down the hill and let’s just say not all humans will be as accepting of what you are.” She frowns slightly. “In fact, I’m still having a hard time believing that I didn’t just smack my head against a tree and am simply dreaming all this...”

“Heh, I assure you kid, we’re as real as can be” Sans tells them placing a hand on her shoulder and letting out a small chuckle. “But you are right, I don’t think that approaching an army would be the best idea for being accepted into your society”.

The monsters had been talking to the girls for around two hours now and they were both completely relaxed with the monster's presence. 

Jess stood up to move closer to Toriel and Undyne so that she could ask some more questions, Papyrus and Asgore moved closer as well, but Sans and Kimber stayed where they were leaning against a tree.

“So kiddo" Sans began "you told us you’re living with those guys down the hill but I was wondering why. You said you don’t like fighting, so wouldn’t you rather live far away from here?” 

Looking over at Kimber Sans noticed that her smile had faded. She’s looking off into the distance at the sinking sun.

“I don’t have anywhere else to go...” She said in a sad voice. “I never knew my parents; they died when I was really young. I grew up in an orphanage with Jess and when we were too old to stay there we got offered to join an experimental wing of the army. Training recruits from a younger age than normal to see if it makes better soldiers.” 

Kimber shifts slightly to look right at Sans. “I don’t want to be here Sans, but I don’t have a choice. So, I make the most of what I was given.”

“Welp, kid, I... I didn’t mean to upset you like that. I’m sorry” Sans says sitting up and turning around to face her.

Kimber gives Sans a sad smile. “It’s not your fault Sans. You didn’t know. It was my decision that got me into this mess. I don’t want to be involved in fighting. I’m good at it, but it’s not... me.”

“Well, who knows? Maybe if we can get accepted into your world you can leave this place and come with us instead? I'm sure we could use some help getting adjusted to human customs” Sans says.

She wipes her eyes and stays silent for a few seconds before answering. “I’d like that”.

Sans looks at her and smiles, and Kimber is about to ask him a question when they hear it; more footsteps approaching. The others have also gone silent and are listening.

“Any idea who that could be?” Sans asks directing the question at Kimber and Jess. Jess shakes her head and Kimber slowly gets up, trying to get a view of whoever is coming. The footsteps are getting closer, and Undyne remarks that they are much louder than Kimber’s were when she came running in.

The others seem to have realised this as well, including Jess who quickly ran over to Kimber. The girls briefly looked at each other with fear in their eyes before taking a careful look through the bush. 

Kimber sees what is approaching and quickly ducks back through the bush.

“You need to go, now!” she whispers in harsh voice. “Now!”

“HUMAN? WHAT’S WRONG” Papyrus asks

“Yeah punk” Undyne adds. “Why do we need to run?”

“Kimber? Jess?” Sans asks.

"Why are they coming?!" Jess asks in a panicked. "We don't have to be back for another hour at least!"

“There’s no time!" Kimber said while gesturing like crazy for the monsters to run. "You need to...” her voice being cut off by several people forcing themselves through the bush.

A group of guys with guns appeared, and after an initial moment of shock at the sight before them, they aimed their weapons right at the group.

“Josh and his gang...” Kimber says softly, her voice filled with sadness and hatred. Jess sinks to the ground, tears in her eyes.

"It's too late..." she says softly.


	9. Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More humans have arrived, but these don't seem to have good intentions.

"Well, well if it isn’t Kimber and Jess" Josh said in a mocking voice. "Who are these freaks you’re hanging out with?” 

"What the hell are those?!" Another guy asked in a panicked voice with the entire group of guys raising their guns, ready to shoot, despite both Kimber and Jess standing between them and their targets.

“They’re no threat Josh, leave them alone” Kimber told him in a calm yet forcefull voice, with Jess quickly joining in; “they don’t want to hurt anybody”.

“UHM, GREETINGS HUMANS?” Papyrus asked doubtfully.

“We mean you no harm” Toriel said.

Undyne was having an extremely hard time keeping herself calm. She could feel Asgore's hand on her shoulder as a warning not to do anything, but she was ready to act if needed anyway. Kimber and Jess might have proven themselves to be friendly, but these guys were nothing like them. 

The monsters were not familiar with the guns the humans carried since they'd only ever seen a pistol before, but Kimber's descriptions had given them enough reason to be extremely wary.

Asgore removed his hand from Undyne’s shoulder and she shifted her weight the moment he did, drawing John's attention.

“Stop right there you creep!” John said menacingly while pointing his gun at Undyne and Asgore.

“Everyone don't move! He will shoot you!” Kimber says in a loud voice while holding out her hand in a clear 'stop' gesture towards the group behind her. John's gaze shifts back to Kimber and Jess.

Undyne shifts uneasily, although more carefully than before to not draw attention to herself again. She prepares her attack, ready to strike at the humans in a seconds notice. Sans joins in, ready to launch his Gaster Blasters.

Asgore clearly understood the warning Kimber had given him, but it was his job as King to sort out this issue. So, despite the warning, he moved forward. 

“Why don’t we settle this over a nice cup of..”

*BANG*

The sound was deafening, coming from the unfamiliar weapon the human was holding. Everyone flinched at the sound as the bullet flew through the air but noone was able to react in time to stop it. Moments later, Asgore fell to the ground, bleeding.

Kimber and Jess threw themselves to the gound as soon as the shot rang out, landing right next to the king.

Undyne rushed forward to try help Asgore while throwing spears at the humans, but despite her and Sans' assault, she and all the other monsters were forced to back away from the humans and their weapons.

"I..l-lo..ve...y...o..u...To..r..i..." Asgore gasped, struggling with every breath and holding his hand to his chest...

Toriel called out his name, right before he turned to dust.


	10. Real Life Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dream has turned into a nightmare.

Undyne screamed out in rage, launching her spears towards the human who attacked. Sans quickly followed with his Gaster Blasters, burning the human who shot Asgore as he tried to dodge the volley of spears. 

Asgore's soul hung suspended in the air, shaking, about to shatter.

Toriel stared at it for a moment, shock freezing her in place, but then she scooped up Frisk and ran with tears in her eyes. She'd never told Asgore that she'd truly forgiven him for the wrong he'd done and now he was gone. As much as she wanted to, she couldn't stop to mourn now though. She needed to get Frisk to safety.

Kimber and Jess had rolled to the side, still in danger but not in the direct fireing line.

Two of the other humans had dragged Josh back to safety as soon as he went down, 3 ran away in fear, and the last two others were returning fire on Undyne and Sans as they backed up towards their comrads.

Sans and Undyne also retreated, firing at the hostile humans as they went, and ran as soon as they had some cover. Papyrus ran alongside his brother.

All of this had happened in a matter of seconds.

Kimber had gotten up as soon as she'd rolled to the side, but Jess had stayed down a bit longer. Looking around Jess could see that all of Josh's guys had gone and the monsters were retreating in the distance. Papyrus looked back at her and Kimber with a sad expression in his eyes, but he soon dissapeared from sight.

Jess and Kimber could hear cries coming from the direction of the camp. The others had made it back and more troops were now coming this way.

"AAHHH!!" Kimber cried out and fell to her knees, startling the other girl since she'd heard no gunshots or anything. 

"Are you alright?!" She asked in a panicked voice.

"Y-yeah, I'm alright, don't worry about me" She said, looking down at her hand with a weird expression. 

"We have to go" Kimber told the other girl and she nodded. They got up and headed sideways, parallel to the camp and the direction their new friends had run.

Undyne had gone on ahead to make sure Toriel and Frisk get back safely, and meanwhile Sans was still running with Papyrus. 

After running for a short while they could hear the sounds of persuit. Sans wasn't exactly a fast runner, but Papyrus couldn't carry him very well while running either, so the humans were easily able to catch up with them again.

At that moment Papyrus tripped, smacking his head against a rock with a sickening crack. Sans stops immediately and kneels down beside him.

"PAPYRUS!?" Sans calls out in a very worried voice. Papyrus is softly whimpering while holding his skull. Despite his large gloves covering most of his face Sans could still see a crack in his skull, and that sight filled him with dread.

“Papyrus? Papyrus?! C’mon bro talk to me please!” Sans desperately yelled at him while trying to get him to his feet. He soon realises that it's no use though, Papyrus iwas in too much pain to go anywhere and it would be a while before Undyne comes back. With the voices approaching rapidly, she would come too late.

Sans stood up and looked back. He was standing at the edge of a small clearing, the approaching humans coming into view. There was a cliff to his right and a steep slope to his left. They wouldn't be able to come at him from any direction but ahead of him. 

Two soldiers stepped out of the bush but stopped at the sight of him. 

Standing in front of Papyrus with tears in his eyes Sans prepared his Gaster Blaster.

  



	11. Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus has been injured and the soldiers are catching up. What will happen to him and Sans?

Sans could feel his eye glow with the blue magic and his hand was starting to tingle. Two Gaster Blasters were hovering behind him, their maws open and glowing.

The soldiers before him were clearly shaken by the sight of him. They were not the same guys who had attacked them in the clearning.

"Surrender creature, and we'll let you live!" One of the soldiers shouted at him.

Sans seriously doubted that Papyrus and himself would survive if he surrendered, but it would also be hard defending both of them.

As Sans was about to tell the humans to burn in hell he heard a loud noise from his right.

The soldiers heard it as well and looked towards the location.

Suddenly Sans spotted movement coming from the cliff. An avalanche was heading for them.

Sans moved his Gaster Blasters to form a barrier and protect Papyrus and himself from the avalanche, while the soldiers tried to run, but it was too late. Everything had happened in a matter of seconds and the avalance was already upon them.

The soldiers were swept away by the full force of the avalanche. They tried to struggle and stay upright but were soon swept away down the hillside. 

To Sans' suprise harldy any snow hit the Gaster Blaster. The main flow of it was on the other side of the clearing. A few seconds later the snow had stopped flowing and Sans let the blaster dissapear.

Papyrus was still huddled on the ground, holding his head, and Sans was checking on him when he heard a whistle pierce the air.

Looking around he soon spotted the sound of the noise. Kimber was standing atop the cliff, waving down at him. She'd shoved a huge pile of snow down the cliff which had triggered the avalanche and saved their lives.

Kimber looked around and could see further down the valley from her vantage point. The soldiers that had been swept away were digging themselves out of the snow, shaken, but alive. 

Sans was still trying to get his brother to move, but it wasn't proving successful. Sans was too short to support Papyrus and he couldn't walk on his own right now.

When Sans looked back up he noticed that Kimber had dissapeared from the clifftop and he couldn't see her anywhere. More soldiers were approaching, he could hear a branch snap in the distance. He had to move and fast.

Suddenly Kimber was there beside him, swinging Papyrus' arm over her shoulder and grabbing his waist with her hand. "Sorry, had to find a spot I could get down without breaking my legs. C'mon let's go" she said in a harsh whisper while looking around. "I don't know where to go".

"You came back?" Sans asked. He was confused. Why would someone who hardly knew him try to protect them from the people they knew?

"Later, we need to go!" She said more urgently.

Sans nodded and pointed behind him before heading that way himself. Kimber followed closely behind initially supporting Papyrus, but she soon simply started carrying him instead.

Jogging through the forest as fast as they could manage they could hear their persuit getting closer.

A noise from ahead of them caused Kimber to stop dead in her tracks and Sans to ready his attacks. Undyne stepped out from behind a bush but froze at the scene in front of her. 

"Papyrus?!" She called out worriedly.

"Undyne?" Sans asks.

"Yes dork, or course it's me! What happened to Papyrus?!"

"No time to explain Undyne" Kimber cut in while walking over to her. "Take Papyrus and get him away from here. I'll cover your tracks".

Undyne gently took Papyrus from Kimber while Sans gave the girl a worried look.

"Kimber, I appreciate what you did for Papyrus but what will this mean for you?" Sans asked her.

"No-one saw me Sans. I can head back to the camp without too much trouble. I'll have to answer for why I tried to defend you in the clearing, but for now Josh is in no state to talk. You, however, need to get out of here". Kimber sighed.

"I know what I did Sans" she says looking at him. "I betrayed the people I know to help you guys, but it was the right thing to do. Now get on out of here before they catch up. I'll see what I can do to sort out this mess from my end".

Undyne gave Kimber a solem nod before turning around and heading back the way she came.

Sans moved to follow her, but stopped and back at Kimber for a second. "Thanks kid".

Kimber shed a tear and waved at Sans before he turned around and went after Undyne.

The sounds of persuit were getting really close now and it wouldn't be long till they arrived.

Running to the side and back she made some footprints in the snow before heading back to where the others had left her. Walking backwards she shook the branches above Undyne's and Sans' footprints, causing snow to fall down and cover them.

It wouldn't fool anyone carefully looking, but it would slow down the soldiers who were completely focused on catching up as fast as possible.

Taking a last look at her work she ran parallel along the cliff back to where she could climb it, and headed back towards Jess.

This mess was going to be very hard to sort out.


	12. Author's Note

Hey guys.

As you may have noticed I have not updated this work in some time and I just wanted to say why.

I love Undertale, but for a while now I've lacked the motivation to keep writing these stories. My interests have moved onto other games and topics now and my writing inspiration has moved on with them. I might come back to these one day, but for now I'm not planning to. I apologize to anyone to who was reading these, and hope you can understand.

I will not stop writing though, it will simply be about different things.

Thanks for all your support guys.  
\- Kimber Prime

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys are enjoying this story. I'm not sure how fast I'll get out more chapters since it depends on my University work-load, but I'll try my best to get them out at a reasonable pace.
> 
> Also note that I am going to be adding a few major human characters into the story so I apologise if some chapters are focused more on humans than our favourite monster friends.


End file.
